Justin Bieber Love Story: Want What You Can't Have
by XxluckyblackcatxX
Summary: Justin is visiting in Canada with his best friend Ryan and Ryan's sister Lilly.What happens when Justin is instantly attracted to Lilly.Will Lilly feel the same way about Justin?Or will she ignore him completely.I suck at summaries just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

*2 years earlier*

"Lilly, Ryan I'm leaving Canada and I'm moving to Atlanta Georgia." Justin said to my brother and I.

"Seriously, dude I'm gonna miss ya." Ryan said and he gave Justin a man hug.

"Ah Justin promise us you'll visit us?" I asked. I really wanted to scream and cry because I had the biggest crush on Justin, I didn't want to see him leave. I never told Justin because I knew that he only thought of me as Ryan's annoying little sister. I held back the tears and hugged Justin tightly I didn't want to let go but I had to.

"I promise I'll visit." Justin said and with that he left and drove off into his car to go to the airport.

*Present day*

Hiya, My name's Lillian Nicole Butler, but you can call me Lilly. I have dark brown hair that has natural loose curls and blue-green eyes. I have one brother who is a year older than me and his name is Ryan. Ryan and I are very close and we spend a lot of time together except for when he's with his douche bag friends. I'm talking about Chaz, Blake, Luke, and especially Justin. I use to have the biggest crush on Justin but that was when I was like thirteen, now I know to stay away from him because I've seen how he treats other girls and I don't wanna end up like that. Yes I am talking about Justin Bieber but don't have a hissy fit or anything over it. Anyways here's this little story I like to call my LIFE.

_**Knock, Knock**_

"I'm coming don't worry I'll get it Ryan." I yelled up the steps and then I answered the door and guess who it was. The one and only Justin Bieber *cough* douche bag *cough*.

"Oh my god Lilly is that you?" Justin asked as he walked in and set his bags on the floor. Ugh I forgot he was staying with us for a couple of weeks.

"Yup who the fuck did you think I was?" I asked in a sassy tone. Ugh I hated this kid last time he visited he was as annoying as fuck.

"Whoa last time I left you I don't remember you cussing." Justin said as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Well last time you left me I was a little thirteen year old. I'm fifteen now if you haven't noticed." I said and then Justin looked me up and down.

"Oh I've noticed." Justin said and then I just rolled my eyes. I walked out of the kitchen and went up the steps to Ryan's room. I knocked and then walked in.

"Ryan your annoying friend's downstair." I told Ryan and then he turned off his t.v. and walked downstairs.

"Dude Justin it's been forever since we've seen eachother." Ryan said as him and Justin did this weird handshake. I don't understand guys at all.

"I know man, so whatcha wanna do today?" Justin asked Ryan and I.

"Well I'm going to the mall with my two friends Alaina and Destinee." I said. Alaina and Destinee are my best friends in the whole wide world we do anything and everything together. We all have different personality's. Alaina's the smart yet sassy girl, Destinee is the sporty yet girly girl, and I'm the sexy yet funny girl. We all have different personality's yet we click so perfectly.

"Ok don't get attacked by strangers." ryan said as I walked out the door.

"And don't set the house on fire." I yelled back and then I walked down the street to Alaina's house. For some reason we always met up ate her house even though we all live on the same street. Anyways we met up at Alaina's house and we left to the mall to go boy-hunting which we did reguarlly.

Justin's POV

Ok well I'm visiting my best friend who lives up in Canada for a couple of weeks and I finally made it to his house. I rang the door bell and some really hot girl comes and answers the door. She had chocolate brown hair with loose curls and piercing blue-green eyes, she wore a tight fitted blue tank top and short shorts and then she had on black converse. I still couldn't get over her eyes, they looked so familiar. I finally realized it was Ryan's little sister Lilly. God last time I saw Lilly she was a little short thirteen year old with braces. Now she's a hot babe, what happened while I was gone?

"Oh my god Lilly is that you?" I asked.

"Yup who the fuck did you think I was?" She asked in a sassy tone.

"Last time I left you I don't remember you cussing." I said acting like a parent. I followed her into the kitchen.

"Well last time you left me I was a little thirteen year old. I'm fifteen now if you haven't noticed." Lilly said and then I looked her up and down. And my eyes instantly went to her chest. Hey don't blame me I'm a fricking teenage boy for crying out loud.

"Oh yea I've noticed." I said without thinking and then she rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to get ryan. As she was walking upstairs I couldn't help but look at her ass. I'm still a teenage boy. Ryan finally came down and we did our handshake and then I asked what they wanted to do, but Lilly said that she was going to the mall with friends. As she walked out the door her hips swayed from side to side and then she left. God she was so gorgeous. Wait this is Ryan's little sister I'm talking about, she's like a little sister to me. Ugh I don't know what I'm going to do for the next six weeks.

**Soooo whatcha think, should I continue on with the story or not? Pls Pls Pls leave a review and tell me whatcha think cuz it would really be a lot of help! XOXO- hAnNaH**


	2. Chapter 2

Justin's POV

The next morning I woke up and there was a note on my door. It read, "Justin I have hockey practice 'til 1 and my parents are both at work. Lilly will be there so you guys try not to kill eachother while I'm gone. Kay. Peace, ryan" I took the note off the door and threw it away. I walked downstairs to get myself a bowl of cereal. I was eating my breakfast and watching t.v and then Lilly just had to walk in. She was wearing white short shorts with pink polka-dots and on the back in said "PINK" and she had on a really tight pink tank-top that barely went past her belly button so you could see part of her stomach. I dropped my spoon into my bowl which made milk splash up and hit me in the face.

"What?" Lilly asked and I just shook my head and resumed watching t.v.

"So where's Ryan and my parents?" Lilly asked as she got a bowl of cereal and sat across from me.

"Oh um Ryan has hockey practice and your parents went to work early." I said and then I washed out my bowl and sat back down.

"Are you going to whatch me eat my cereal or something?" Lilly asked sarcasticly.

"Oh sorry I'll leave." I said as I got up out of my seat.

"Justin I was just kidding you can sit down if you want." Lilly laughed and then I smiled.  
"So Bieber whatcha wanna do today? I have figure skating practice at 4:30 so we have like the whole day to do something, and it's only 8:45." Lilly asked and then I thought for a little bit.

"Well we could go to the mall or something." I said but then Lilly crinkled her nose up in disapproval.

"I went there yesterday. Hey let's go to the skate park." Lilly said and then I was shocked that she would mention that I thought she hated that place. We both agreed and then we went upstairs and got dressed. I put on a black t-shirt, skinny jeans, my blue supra's, a blue and black hat, and my dog tag. I walked out and was greeted my Lilly's gorgeous face. She was wearing black soft running shorts and a green, purple, and blue tie-dye shirt and black converse.

"Mhm I'd thought that you'd be wearing something more revealing." I said and then Lilly suprisingly laughed.

"Well I only do that when I go out somewhere or if I'm with cute guys." Lilly shot back and that really hit hard on my ego.

"What, are you saying that I'm not cute?" I asked and then she turned around.

"Well I said I dress like that when I'm with cute guys. You're not cute you're hot." Lilly said and then she leaned in to kiss me and I did the same. But just as our lips were inches away she laughed.

"Hahahah you thought that I was serious, didn't you Bieber?" Lilly said and then she grabbed a skateboard and ran down the steps. I grabbed a skateboard and ran after her. God why did she have to be like that, one minute she ignores me and then the next she's flirting with me. Anyways we raced to the skate park and of course I won. We then went in and started to skate around. Lilly did have some moves and she kept showing them off to the other guys who were staring at her and I could've swore some of them were drooling. I was getting a little jealous of all those guys who were hitting on her, but I didn't let that show. We spent a real long time there and before I knew it, it was already 12:30.

"Lilly c'mon we gotta leave, Ryan will be home soon." I said as I pulled her away from a group of guys that she was flirting with.

"What the fuck Justin. Couldn't you see that I was busy?" She asked and then I just got really mad.

"Yea you were busy being a slut, that's what you were doing." I said and then I could see the anger building up inside her.

"I'm not a fucking slut, you're such a douche bag." She said and then she ran away from me and headed to a park nearby and she sat on a swing by herself. Ugh why does she have to be so dramatic.

"Lilly look I'm really..." but before I could finish, Lilly cut me off.

"Just save it. Okay it's fine it's just that noone has ever called me a slut before. Here let's go home." Lilly said and then she dropped her skateboard and skated back home, I followed close behind we finally made it back to Lilly's house and Ryan still wasn't home yet.

"Hey I'm going to go change out of these sweating clothes. So don't kill yourself while I'm gone." Lilly said and then she ran up the steps. About 15 minutes later Lilly came back down with tight shorts on and a white quater-sleeved shirt, and she had on black braided flip-flops. She walked past me to the fridge and again I looked at her butt, hey I'm still a teenage boy. She pulled out a bottle of water and then walked back to me. She got really close to me which was weird.

"So Justin do you really think I'm a slut?" Lilly asked and then she looked up at me and batted her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"No not really, it's just I was getting mad that you were flirting with like 50 different guys, and you are too young for stuff like that." I said and then she got closer.

"Well isn't somebody getting a little jealous." Lilly laughed.

"No it's just I'm sort of attracted to you." I said and then she looked at me in shock and I blushed a little. She got closer and closer and I could smell her strawberry shampoo and then she whispered something in my ear.

"Same here." She whispered into my ear and her sweet seductive voice sent chills up my back. She then walked back up to her room, but when she was at the top of the steps she looked back and winked. Ugh I hope this wasn't a cruel joke or anything. But if I know Lilly then I know that she'll do something totally unexpected.

**Tell me whatcha think 'bout this story and pls read my other stories and tell me whatcha think about those. And if you have any suggestions for future chapters or future stories pls pls pls tell me! THX  
LUV ALWAYS- HANNAH**


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly's POV

Oh my fricking god it's so fun messing with guys minds. I keep on messing with Justin's mind and he falls for it everytime. He melts in my hand like butter and it's hillarious. I sort of feel sorry about doing this to him but he probably does the same to other girls and you know what they say, pay back's a bitch. Anyways I'm getting ready for my fiqure skating practice. I put on my new dress and it was bright blue. It had thin straps and the main part of it was sparkly and it went a little bit past the top of my thigh. I slipped on my pantyhose and then put on my silver ballet flats. I had already put on my makeup earlier so I didn't have to worry about that. I then put my hair up into a tight ballet bun and grabbed my skates and went downstairs to Ryan and Justin. Justin looked at me and smiled but I just completely ignored him, and when I did that he had a shocked expression on his face, but I just ignored it.

"Hey Ry I need a ride to the skating rink." I said.

"Kay, Justin are you alright by yourself." Ryan said.

"Um Yup." Justin said and then he walked into the living room.

*At the skating rink*

Ryan dropped me off and I walked inside. I sat down and put on my skate's and then my friend Alaina walked in. Alaina also skates with me, but Destinee doesn't.

"Hey Lainey." I said as Alaina sat down. Alaina has long straight dirty blonde hair, which by the way is completely natural, and she has big chocolate brown eyes. She is pretty tall and she plays tennis, figure skating, and volleyball. She's like the perfect barbie doll, trust me she's beautiful and she gets almost every guy, well all of my friends and I basically get every guy hahaha.

"Sup Lilly pad." Alaina said.

"Well you know how Ryan's friends with Justin bieber, well Justin's staying with us for a whole month." I said and then Alaina's jaw dropped.

"Hahaha you have to be stuck with a total jackass for one whole month. Sucks for you." Alaina said playfully.

"Yea, I keep messing with his head. Like one minute I'll be flirting with him, and the next minute I'll just completely ignore him. It's really fun." I said and then Alaina got a devious smile on her face.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout Alaina?" I asked.

"Well I was just thinking that you should maybe act like you like him for the whole month and then like the last week before he leaves you should call it quits. I've seen what he's done to other girls and now it's time for this douche to get a taste of his own medicine." Alaina said and then I nodded in agreement.

"Alaina, how did I get lucky enough to have such a smart yet devious friend like you?" I asked and then we both laughed.

"But the key is not to move to quick or else he'll think something's up, you gotta go very slowly and then once you have him right where you want him you can do whatever you want." Alaina said, and then we went out on the ice for practice. The whole practice we practiced for the up coming tourament that was going to take place in Vancouver. I have been dreaming about this tournament for a long time, and I hope to win or at least beat Natalie. Natalie is the biggest stuck up bitch at school and me and her have always hated each other. A couple years ago we participated in a tournament in Vancouver also, and unfortunately I only came in third but Natalie just had to come in first and rub it in my face. Ever since then I've been waiting for the day that I get another chance to try and show Natalie up. Anyways after practice I got my stuff together and waited outside for Ryan to come and pick me up. He finally got there and we rode home talking about random stuff. We made it to our house and luckily Justin was there.

"Oh Lil I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be down in a few." Ryan said as he ran up the steps to the bathroom. Great, now it's time to make a move on Justin. I threw my stuff of the couch and walked over to Justin, who was watching t.v. I made sure to swing my hips while I walked just to get him intriqued. He instantly looked over at me and then I sat down close to him. I twirled my brown hair in my hands and slightly bit my lip.

"So do you wanna do something today?" I asked and then Justin looked me up and down.

"Oh I wanna do something all right." Justin said and I was about to slap him in the face but I just giggled. I got closer to his face and whispered in his ear and rubbed his inner thigh.

"Maybe if we get rid of Ryan then we could have a little fun together." I said and then I noticed that Justin immediately got a hard-on. He tried to cover it up using his jacket. I laughed to myself and saw that Justin was blushing. I heard the upstairs toilet flush and then Ryan walking down the steps.

"Meet me at the ice skating rink tonight at 8." I said with a wink.

"What did I miss?" Ryan asked as he bit into an apple.

"Oh nothing. Let me go change and then we can head out." I said and then I gathered my things and walked upstairs. I swayed my hips and looked back to see if Justin was watching. He tried to turn his head but I caught him before he could. I giggled and then waved at him. Wow this was going to be easier than I thought.


End file.
